User talk:Seireitou
Question I know I am new here, and with complete respect, I would like to know why my character Taki Tezuka was deleted, and would I be allowed to recreate and revise him? Please respond Anbu320 20:38, May 24, 2010 (UTC)Anbu320 Hey Sei Please come on the chat,we need to solve some problems and we need your counsel.In case you lost the link http://narutofanon.chatango.com/ .Come quicly it's a site-wide issue. I smell... A fraud. Dude, how long are you gonna keep it up? WE KNOW THAT YOU ARE A HACKER. We know that this isnt the real Sei. Chatango-wise, MysticSeireitou is the real Seireitou. We all know it. How's about you give up? And sure, you could ban me; it'd only prove that I am right. Because Sei would never ban me, because I didnt do anything, at all. Go ahead. I FREAKING DARE YOU, padla. Hinōmaru-sensei (日の丸 ) 22:02, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Shit, Ryu, I was leaving a message- somehow 4chan got my chat account and I'm fucking pissed! I was gonna ask Shien to tell people in chat. I don't how, but if the hacker is making everyone believe that they're the real me, we're screwed. At least I know that they didn't get your account. They got to the admin ones and they were trying to hack mine- there are lots of 4channers and they're trying to get to all of them. They were trying to hack my email too, I don't know how! I don't know how, you need to expose the fake in chat... Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 22:09, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ...Umm, you are the fake. I find this super ironic at how a 4channer can elaborately pose as Sei. It is really hillarious. You are a gigantic troll, & me & the chat are literally laughing our pants off right now. First off, I know what you did, man. We already reported you. Also... hmm. Hinōmaru-sensei (日の丸 ) 22:14, May 24, 2010 (UTC) If you are the real Sei i'd be glad to help yo, however. Hinōmaru-sensei (日の丸 ) 22:17, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay Ryu, how do I prove it to you? Come on, I'm desperate here, they stole my fucking chat account! Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 22:22, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude. If you are the real Sei, perhaps you'd like to answer a few questions to confirm your authe- something something that means you are real. :1. What is Ten Tailed Fox's real name? :2. What is the name of the girl that Ten Tailed Fox is crushing on? :3. What is my real name, first and last name? :4. What movie did you say that you and Mink would go watch together? Hinōmaru-sensei (日の丸 ) 22:28, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sei, 'member me? You probably don't since, well, you're not Sei and all. The real Sei is my next-door neighbor, you duuchebage. --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 22:33, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Its me Sei! It's me. I can't sign this because it puts me at risk. You may have seen me on other wiki working but it's not because i've abandoned you guys or the chat. I just wanted to tell u I'm okay. I don't know if I will ever be able to come on the chat again or NF and BFF for that matter but I'm gonna try. I can't tell u what happened or why because of the situation it would put me in. If you would like to talk to me, leave a message on this page and I will try to stop in and reply. Good luck my friend. Tell Nyan hi for me. P.S. If you do return my message, don't include my username in it. :Man, what the hell is going on? Even if you can't say anything here, there must be somewhere you can talk to me. Youtube, email, another wikia, just tell me. But I need to understand your situation, this sounds crazy. >_>... You didn't attempt an Obama attack, did you..? >_< I told you, make sure to pin it on Aha. Anyways, somehow, I need to understand your position, it's been hell without you. Also, if you are wondering why I'm using this account, apparently I've been hacked so I will need to use this new account from here on :/ Anyways, can't wait to hear from you again, and take care of yourself. PS, if you need my cell in order to text me, should that work, just tell me where I can post it to show it to you. PSS, don't worry about your NF or BFF characters. I'll make sure to look over them, and I won't edit them either; nor will I allow anyone to delete or edit them either. You have my word. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 21:16, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay as of today I know I can return to the wikis. I will not return to the chat for my own reasons. Just trust me. Make it known to everyone to only contact me via my character talk pages. Not my user talk. I'm starting anew on BFF. As to what happened to me it really can't be easily explained. Just suffice it to say that I'm alright. Thanks for holding down the fort Sei. I look forward to Rping with you all again Dude, you sound like a mad man. I won't push about what is going on, but it sounds like an extremely strange and dangerous situation. I look forward to your return on BFF, and I'd like to hear some of ur comments on my characters and work on it. But... It just sounds strange. Like I said, I won't push. I just... I just worry about you. You say you are alright, but the way things sound, something is horribly wrong. :/ Well anyways, Ill see you on BFF. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 01:30, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: Nah, don't scrap it. I will post tonight before I go to bed. I really want to be able to work on both wikis without abandoning one or the other. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:33, June 24, 2010 (UTC) What's all this then? What's all this I hear about you leaving the chat? -Xan K Alright everyone already knows. Sorry for all the argument I started with you, it nothing but aggravation. Yourright...sometimes the chat is a hard to handle and no one really needs an extra amount of stress. Oh and if you could, Aha would like to be unbanned. -Fah Making an Uchiha. i was wondering could i get permission from you to make an uchiha if it's all right with you.Uchiha'sSharingan 11:34, August 25, 2010 (UTC)